For The First Time
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: VALENTINE'S DAY STORY James gives Kate a special Valentine's Day gift filled of firsts...


**A/N This story right here is for ****kachilee07****, all credit goes to her since it was her idea...I hope you like it! P.S. Smut is frustrating to write and I suck at ending stories lol.**

****I threw out an idea for a contest about Valentine's Days dates with the guys of BTR and decided that I would pick the most creative idea and write a story based on it for the Semi-Official One Shot Day (something like that) thing. Well needless to say, I got three ideas sent in to me and I like them all, so I will be writing them all, I mean who doesn't like reading V-Day stories right? I have selected the one that won't be revealed until February 6 or 8, I can't remember the date. That story idea belongs to ****SprinklzAndPixeDust****.**

"I'll be out there in a minute", James informs me as I step through the sliding glass door and walk out onto the balcony.

"Okay", I call back to him and take in the sights of this beautiful evening. There's a half moon and millions of stars twinkling in the black sky, with the sound of waves crashing into the shore from down below filling my ears. I smile and close my eyes, taking in the scent, loving the smell of the beach and the way the light breeze blows through my hair.

_I'm from South Dakota; it's where I met James when he was filming a movie, and today just happens to be the first time I've ever been to the beach. It also happens to Valentine's Day and through James's crazy schedule, he managed to plan the perfect date for us. Well it's a bit more than a date, but a very creative idea. Last night when James got off of work he called from L.A. to tell me to pack a bag for a few days, that he's whisking me off for a couple of days for us to spend some quality time together. My boyfriend wouldn't give me any other details other than the fact that I was to be ready at four a.m. to be picked up by a limo. After getting ready for bed last night, I tossed and turned with excitement and curiosity._

_ True to his word, I was picked up at my apartment at four o'clock in the morning on the dot and surprised by James in the limo waiting outside. We hadn't seen eachother in a few weeks and throughout our whole six month relationship, we haven't gotten to spend much time together with both of our hectic jobs, so I was really looking forward to this.. He told me he's taking me away for a little get-away, so the two of us can spend some quality time together. without any interruptions. According to him it was his Valentine's Day gift for me. In all my exhiliration, I had forgotten to include what I bought for him when I was packing, but he shrugged it off._

_ Imagine my surprise when we stepped off the plane in sunny, warm, Miami at nine a.m. this morning. I was ecstatic to say the least, and jumping up and down like a kid on Christmas morning. A lot of people look at James Diamond and all they see is an extremely handsome man with money. No one looks inside to see his heart, and beknownst to ninety nine percent of the world, James is quite the romantic. This is something that drew me to him in the first place. James's idea for today is to take me on a date of 'firsts', if you will. It was my first time going to the beach, James tried to teach me how to surf; also a first, obviously. I wasn't the best but managed to get the hang of it eventually. We had so much fun playing in the waves and enjoying eachother's company. When the sun was setting, James and I sat together on the sand and witnessed the gorgeous act of nature as if we'd never seen anything so spectacular. Maybe it's the way I felt with his arm draped around my shoulders and being pressed close to him like we were the only two people in the world. _

_ Once we were done there, we went to the hotel and took showers, then James took me out for dinner at Le Petit Nice. I'd never eaten in a french restaurant because I didn't want to accidentally order escargot, which is snails, or cow tongue or something along those lines. We sat at a candle-lit table set with red roses in the middle and sipped wine while eating. I had a delicious meal of beef burgundy, while James indulged in coq au vin, and we shared a delectable dessert of profiteroles; which are puff pastries filled with ice cream and drizzled with chocolate syrup and whipped cream. _

All in all it had been a wonderful day and I can't wait to give James the gift that I didn't have to pack. We haven't yet uttered those three special words to eachother, but tonight I will tell him and show him for the first time, taking our relationship to a whole new level.

Only a few short minutes pass when I hear him padding out onto the balcony. Before I can spin around, his arms come around me and he rests his chin on my shoulder. "Happy Valentine's Day, Kate", he tells me for like the hundredth time today.

I go to place my hands on top of his when I come in contact with something that makes a crinkling sound. Curiously, I look down and see a square shaped wrapped box, and I gasp. James's hold loosens on me and I turn around in his arms with my mouth hanging open. "You've already done too much for me", I exclaim.

"It's just one more thing", he shrugs.

I look at him in awe, letting my eyes roam over him. He's wearing his hair in a new style, which is kind of fluffy and makes me must wanna run my fingers through it. The scruff on his chin and is uber sexy. The tie he wore to dinner is absent, and the top three buttons of his white dress shirt are undone. James is still wearing his black slacks, but his feet are bare. Something about the way he looks so done up and yet so casual at the same time sends a raw passion coursing through my body.

"Open it", he nudges me, jarring me to the task at hand.

I gently untie the ribbon and unwrap it, exposing a medium sized velvet jewelry box. James takes the wrapping paper from me and I flip the lid open; revealing a gold charm bracelet. I lift it out of it's nesting place and take a look at each of the four charms while James steps closer and settles his hands on my hips as he gives me an explanation. "I remember you told me that no man has ever bought you jewelry before. Another first", he grins satisfactorily. "That one is because that's where we met", he points to the one shaped like the state of South Dakota. "That is because you love music", I touch the treble clef. "Next", James taps the heart, "That's for the Valentine's Day we're spending together." He holds the thick letter J in between his fingers. "Last but hopefully and certainly not least, that is for James. I don't want you to ever forget me", he winks.

My heart is swelling with emotion for the man in front of me and I quickly put the bracelet back in the box and close it, then set it down on one of the lounge chairs on the balcony. "How could I ever forget you?", I tip-toe up to James and give him a chaste kiss. Keeping both of my hands at the sides of his neck, I slink back down to the bottoms of my feet and look him directly in the eye. I've never felt this strongly about anything before, and I know this is the perfect moment for me. "I love you James", I speak tenderly.

I watch his lips curve up at the ends. "And I love you, Kate", he responds back while lowering his face to mine. I angle my head up to receive his kiss, and slide my hands into the back of his hair as he claims me with his mouth. His tongue works it's magic, building my arousal until his kiss isn't enough anymore. I reach between our bodies to finish unbuttoning his shirt and trail my hands down his chest, letting my fingers do some exploring of his incredibly muscled torso.

Mr. Diamond's strong hands do some wandering of their own, first massaging up and down my sides over the silky fabric of my dress. Moving his mouth to my neck, he skims his hands over my breasts and sucks at the sensitive flesh just underneath my ear. I tug lightly at the dark hairs of his happy trail and leisurely drag my hand down over his manhood. He's semi-erect and lets out a small growl when my hand grazes over him. This encourages me and I increase my pressure, causing his mouth to work harder on my skin and the heat of his hands to move down my back, where he cups my butt in his hands and presses himself against me, letting my body feel just how turned on he is. By now I feel like I'm on fire and grabbing James's hands, I slowly walk backward until we're back inside and pull away, spinning around. I move my hair over my shoulder, holding it out of the way and whisper, "Take it off."

Inch by inch, the fabric of my dress parts until it comes to the end of the track and I let it slip off until it's pooled on the floor and his lips shower feather light kisses down my back, then back up again to my neck. I shiver with pleasure and anticipation, and when his hand caresses me over my panties, my knees weaken and I give a little cry. He smirks against my skin and I tip my head back into him, relishing his touch. I get lost in the sensations until my legs start shaking and James takes me over to the bed where he lays me down. His hazel eyes are glazed with lust as he looks me over. "You're sure about this?", he asks.

I nod my head on the pillows. This will be my first time ever, but I'm not scared; I know James will take care of me. I've had other boyfriends, but things just never escalated to a very physical level. I watch as he removes his shirt, and then slips off the bed to take off his pants, wearing nothing else but his boxers, and he climbs back up onto the mattress. My heart rate picks up when his chest covers mine and our mouths find one another's again. I lose all sense of space and time while my boyfriend works me up, teasing my body and getting me ready for the main event. I grow impatient, trembling with need, and tug his head back up to my face. "Now James", I plead with him restlessly. The ecstasy flowing through me is like nothing I've ever felt before.

He's hesitant as he cups my face in both of his hands and looks at me unsurely. I settle both of my knees on both sides of his waist, push my hips up into his and catch his lower lip with my teeth, assuring him of my intentions. He places his forehead on mine, and between kisses, James utters against my lips. "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me and I love you so much."

My heart and soul must be too busy floating around on cloud nine because all I feel is the tiniest pinch of pain and then an unexplainable bliss as I realize that our bodies are fully joined; we have crossed that invisible line of loving eachother to becoming lovers.

I run my fingertips down his cheek and wrap my other arm around the back of his neck, holding him to me tightly; feeling complete. "I love you and I'm so glad you're my first", I whisper through my tears.

His soft lips brush my forehead and he promises, "There'll be many more to come."


End file.
